


The Butler || #chanbin#

by fnc_sfnine



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnc_sfnine/pseuds/fnc_sfnine
Summary: "Anything you need, Sir?"- You





	1. Chapter One

The sun woke up Youngbin, it shining through and open spot in his blinds. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. It was still early, so Youngbin decided to stay in bed until his butler would come. Not long after a knock on his bedroom door was heard. “Goodmorning, Sir. Can I come in?”, a voice said. Youngbin smiled, sitting up. “Come in”, he answered. The door opened, a young man in suit entering the room. “Good morning, Sir”, he greeted Youngbin, bowing at the man. He then went to the windows, opening the blinds. “Good morning,”, Youngbin said back, watching the young man work, “how many times do I have to tell you, you can just talk to me using my name” The young boy turned to Youngbin once he was finished. “I’ll keep that in mind, Sir” Youngbin rolled his eyes, laying back down. He stared outside while his butler prepared his clothes. “The Baek family is coming over for dinner, would you like to take a bath now, or this afternoon?” 

“What are we going to do today?”, Youngbin asked, he looked at the young man and then at the clothes he was holding in his small hands. “Depends on what you want to do, Sir” “Youngbin” “Sir” 

For as long as he remembers Chanhee had been living in this big mansion, together with the extremely rich Kim family. His family had been serving the Kim family for years, you could say centuries. Chanhee didn’t know the whole family history, but he know he belonged here. There were a lot of pros of having this job. He was homeschooled just like the children of the Kim family, they could live here for free and they could eat whatever they wanted too. Chanhee had heard stories of other families treating their maids and butlers badly, so the boy was happy he was with the Kim family. 

The cons were that, of course, they had to work a lot. Some tasks were so stupid in Chanhee’s opinion. But he didn’t complain. He did once and his mother gave the biggest scolding ever, the young boy learned his lesson. 

Chanhee smiled at Youngbin once he was finished showering. The elder was practically naked, only his towel hanging loosely around his waist as he came out of the bathroom. Chanhee handed him his clothes, going into the bathroom to clean up after Youngbin. 

~

It was noon. Chanhee sat outside, just having finished eating lunch and waiting on Youngbin to come back too and give him his next task. As he heard the back door open, the boy stood up, turning around to bow at Youngbin. “Did you eat well, Sir?”, he asked politely. Youngbin nodded, motioning to the boy he could sit again. Chanhee nodded his head, following his master’s order. Youngbin sat down next to him on the bench, staring to the big garden. It looked more like an entire football field, having a big forest behind it. The mansion was almost located in the middle of nowhere. It was so calm and peaceful here, Chanhee loved it. 

“Let’s go to the city”, Youngbin said. Chanhee looked up startled. “But-” “I’m taking you, you can’t say no” The youngest nodded looking down. He had never been far from this mansion. Not even the city. It was never needed, as everything they needed was delivered here and he was working most of the time. “Come on, let’s go”, Youngbin smiled, taking the youngers hand and pulling him inside. “D-Don’t I have to change first?”, the boy asked, unsure whether or not it would be appropriate to wear a working suit. Youngbin scanned the boy’s outfit, tilting his head and nodding. “Maybe, hm, what about a sweater and some jeans?” Chanhee nodded in agreement. “Then, I’ll go change” “Sure, I’ll wait for you in the hall”, Youngbin smiled. 

Chanhee excused himself and quickly ran to his room. He was excited. It would be the first time he would go to the city. He wondered what kind of new things he would discover. Once in his room, the boy opened his closet, searching for a suitable outfit. He hurriedly took off his suit, changing and cleaning up a bit. Then he ran back to the hall where Youngbin was waiting. He ran around the corner, stopped in his tracks once he saw his master. Youngbin was looking outside, wearing a long trench coat. He turned around and smiled at the boy, showing his teeth. 

Suddenly Chanhee felt nervous. “Are you ready?”, Youngbin asked. “Yes, Sir” “You didn’t bring a coat” “Ah” Chanhee looked around awkwardly, in his rush he forgot his coat. To come to think of, he didn’t see his coat in his room. “Here, take one of mine”, Youngbin said, handing the young man one of his other big trench coats. Chanhee thanked his master repeatedly, telling him he’ll have it washed and cleaned once they would be back. “Ya, Chanhee. It’s alright. Just put it on” Chanhee obeyed, putting his arms in the long sleeves. The coat was a bit too big for Chanhee, but it made the boy look small and cute and Youngbin was satisfied with that. “Ya, Chanhee, you look so cute”, Youngbin grinned, ruffling the boy’s hair. The boy blushed, trying to avoid looking at Youngbin. “Let’s go”, the eldest said, taking Chanhee’s hand and guiding him outside.


	2. Chapter Two

Chanhee glanced at Youngbin who was driving his car. Youngbin noticed, smiling. “Is there something on my face?”, he asked. “N-No”, the youngest answered flustered. He quickly looked outside, admiring the view. Gradually nature was replaced by big buildings. Chanhee was shocked. Last time he had been to the city, he was born. After his mother returned back to the mansion a few days after he was born, he had never come back to the city. “What’s that?”, the young pointed to a very big building, many people going in and coming out. “That’s a hospital” “In the middle of this city?” Youngbin chuckled at the boy. He was so cute asking all these questions. “Oh, what’s that statue?” “Ah, I’m not sure, but we can check it out if you want to”, Youngbin answered. He quickly glanced at Chanhee, the boy nodded excitedly. 

Once Youngbin had parked his car somewhere, the two went out on exploring the city. “Your birthday is coming soon right?”, Youngbin asked as they walked through a shopping street. “Ah, yeah”, Chanhee answered, he felt like he knew what Youngbin was going to say. “What do you want as a present?” The youngest tried not to meet his eyes. “Nothing, we’re not celebrating it anyways”, he mumbled. “I want to celebrate it”, Youngbin continued, not seeming to let go of his idea. “Whatever you want, Sir” “Don’t call me Sir”, the eldest repeated himself. 

He took Chanhee to a fancy clothing store, figuring the boy needed a new and warm coat for the Winter. Sure, he’d rather let Chanhee wear his coat because he looked so adorable. But Chanhee wouldn’t want that, so why not buy him one? Or two. “I have a coat”, Chanhee protested as Youngbin shoved a variety of coats in his arms to fit. “Yes, that’s your stay-at-home-coat. You need a going-on-a-date-with-Youngbin-coat”, the eldest blatantly said. Chanhee felt his face getting hot. “I-I can just wear my c-coat”

Youngbin shook his head. “Though you already look very good, I can’t let you walk around with a coat that wasn’t my gift. So-” He looked at Chanhee expectantly. “Fine, I’ll try them”, the boy gave in, drifting to a changing booth. Youngbin smiled as if he had just won the lottery, following the boy inside. “Why are you here?”, the youngest asked startled. Youngbin was already messing with his feelings and thoughts, why did he come in? “You’re just trying on coats, I have to know what I’ll be paying for” “But can’t you wait outside?”, Chanhee tried. “Will you give me a runway? Showing off those coats?” The youngest rolled his eyes. “Sure” Youngbin beamed and left the booth. Sighing Chanhee looked at himself in the big mirror. Why did Youngbin act so strangely lately? 

Sure, the boy had always shown interest in the youngest. But lately he had been flirting way more and it was just wrong. Chanhee is just Youngbin’s butler. Nothing more, nothing less. As Chanhee opened the blind to show Youngbin the coat, the other had disappeared. Confused the boy stepped out of the booth, checking to see where his master had now gone to. “Sir?” He looked around the corner. “Youngbin?” Suddenly a head popped up. Youngbin stood next to the boy in just a second, a worker from the store following him and having a bunch of other clothes in his arms. “Chanhee-ya, you called me?” The youngest blushed. “I-uh-” He pointed to the coat. “Oh, wow. This looks good, but I have some other things I want you to try on” Youngbin led the employee to Chanhee’s booth, letting him put the clothes there. “But, I only need a coat”, the small boy tried to protest, but it didn’t work.

As Chanhee was changing, Youngbin was again looking for more clothes. Until he heard familiar voices. “Fuck” The boy squatted down, almost crawling over the ground, with clothes in his hands, to Chanhee’s changing booth. He quickly got inside, hiding behind the blind and glancing between a small open spot to see if he heard right. “Uh-” Youngbin turned around, finding Chanhee in nothing but his boxer and a shirt that wasn’t correctly buttoned. Both turned tomato red, Youngbin staring at the small boy.   
“More clothes?”, the youngest asked. Youngbin couldn’t hear him. 

He was mesmerized with the boy in front of him. Never had Chanhee looked so pure and innocent. The small blush on his cheeks, those big sparkly eyes. The way the shirt was a bit too big for him made Youngbin wanting to scoop the boy up and give him the biggest smooch. But instead he stammered something about clothes and cuteness. He dropped the clothes in Chanhee’s small arms and rushed out of the booth. Youngbin gasped for air, fanning himself with his hands because it was suddenly very hot. “Ah, Youngbin. Long time no see” 

The boy mentally cursed, put on a fake smile and turned around. “Jaeyoon”, he exclaimed fake excited. Jaeyoon just smiled back as fakely. Behind him stood his two slaves, Inseong and Sanghyuk. Youngbin couldn’t call them butlers, Jaeyoon let them do so much shit, he wished he could help them. Both nodded politely at Youngbin. Jaeyoon and Youngbin continued smiling at each other for a moment, before Jaeyoon spoke up. “So, where is your little midget? Or did you leave him at home?” Youngbin’s expression changed by the mention of Chanhee. “He’s not a midget”, the boy answered. “Fine, whatever you say” At that moment Chanhee got out of the booth, being fully dressed. He turned to Youngbin smiling. “This-”

His beautiful smile fell when he saw Jaeyoon. “You’re buying him clothes?”, Jaeyoon laughed. Chanhee awkwardly looked at the ground, being ashamed. “I’m not”, Youngbin lied. “I’m buying a gift for my cousin and Chanhee has the same size as him, so-” “Good, because that-”, Jaeyoon pointed at the small boy, “looks horrible” Youngbin bit his lip as he watched how Jaeyoon stepped towards his small cutie. Just as Jaeyoon wanted to touch him, Youngbin grabbed his hand. “So, why are you here? To join us or are you buying something for yourself?” The other pulled his hand away and started babbling about how he was looking for a new outfit for some party or dinner. Youngbin couldn’t really understand what he was saying. So he just nodded and eventually Jaeyoon left with Inseong and Sanghyuk. He turned back to Chanhee, who had sort of locked himself in his changing booth. “Chanhee?”, Youngbin called. He was worried about the little boy. Jaeyoon could be harsh sometimes, but this time was just horrible. The blind opened and Chanhee stepped out, brushing past Youngbin and leaving the store. The eldest sighed, going into the booth and picking some clothes he likes on Chanhee. 

Once outside he found Chanhee sitting on a bench, sulking. Youngbin sat down next do him, putting the shopping bag between his legs. Chanhee noticed, shaking his head. “You didn’t have to buy it” “I do what I want”, Youngbin answered. “I don’t even look good in it. And when should I wear it? I’m always working” The eldest put his arm around Chanhee, pulling the boy closer. “You look amazing in it. Jaeyoon is a prick and you know that too”, Youngbin let go, taking the bag and standing up. “And you can wear it when I take you out again” “Again?” Youngbin nodded, smiling at Chanhee. “I like spending time with you, you should know that by now” He winked, walking away and going to their next stop. “Sir, let me carry that bag!”, Chanhee yelled, running after his master.


	3. Chapter Three

After their little trip, the two arrived back at the mansion. Youngbin sent Chanhee to his room, ordering him to wear one of the new set of clothes the eldest had bought for him. The other sets Youngbin would gift him for his birthday, but Chanhee didn’t know that. He didn’t know all the clothes and things Youngbin had bought for him. He didn’t know Youngbin had remembered his clothing size. 

Chanhee let himself fall on his bed, sighing. “Where were you today?” His mother entered the room, sitting down on the end of the bed. Her eyes fell on the shopping bag, grabbing it and looking inside. “Where did you get these? Did you steal?” Chanhee rushed to her side, taking the bag and the clothes from her. “No, I got them”, he answered, trying to stuff the clothes back into the bag. “Ya, Chanhee, these are super expensive” “Youngbin bought me those”, the boy confessed, hiding his face in one of the shirts. “Why would he-” “I don’t know, he wanted to go to the city so I went with him and then he wanted to buy me an outfit for my birthday and I don’t know where all these come from but I thought he bought those for himself and-” 

“I get it”, his mother chuckled. “The Kim family is nice, I didn’t know Youngbin was as generous” “Mom, you basically raised us together” Chanhee stood up, sighing. “He wanted me to wear something but I don’t know what” His mother looked at the clothes, eventually picking one. “These are pretty”, she said, handing them to her son. “But, wouldn’t I stand out tonight?” “If it’s Youngbin’s wish, then you can’t decline” The boy groaned, crawling in his bed. His mother chuckled at his reaction. “Do you, by chance, like Youngbin?”, she asked. Chanhee’s eyes widened. “What? No! Youngbin, no thanks” 

His mother pouted. “Youngbin isn’t ugly, gosh, sorry I asked” Chanhee turned around, facing his mother. She had a sly expression on her face. “What are you planning?”, he asked nervously. “Nothing”, she beamed, standing up and leaving his room. “Ya, mom!”

Youngbin sat on his bed, waiting for Chanhee to come and tell him the Baek family had arrived. He fixed his tie, then took his phone to text his friend. They had just arrived. Youngbin stood up once he heard Chanhee’s soft footsteps nearing his bedroom door. Before Chanhee could knock on the door, it opened, revealing Youngbin who beamed at him. “Ah, sir, the Baek family has arrived” “I know”, the eldest answered, “and stop calling me sir” “Yes, sir” Youngbin shook his head, following Chanhee who already had departed to the big dining room. 

The two arrived, finding the two families already seated. Chanhee took the chair of the last free spot in his tiny hands, pulling it from the table. Youngbin muttered a silent ‘thank you’ to the boy, sitting down as Chanhee shoved the chair back under Youngbin’s ass. The boy then went to Youngkyun, the butler of Youngbin’s friend and eldest son of the Baek family, Juho. The other smiled to the youngest, it had been a long time since the two saw each other. Youngbin and Juho mostly met without their butlers. Though Youngbin wouldn’t probably mind once he would find out Youngkyun and Chanhee were friends. 

Juho had just graduated high school when he met Youngkyun. He sat in the car, waiting while his driver was getting money from the bank. He saw the boy being kicked out by, who he assumed his father, his clothes flying through the air. Juho glanced at the bank, his driver not coming out. He got out off the car, walking towards the boy. He stopped at a safe distance, not seeming suspicious to others but being able to hear the conversation between the boy and his father. “You low life, you’re a failure just like that whore”, the man yelled at the boy. “My mother is not a whore, you’re just-” “And even talking back, we should’ve gotten an abortion”, his father yelled, raising his arm and speeding towards the boy. 

Juho quickly jumped in, one hand grabbing the backpack the boy was holding, the other pulling the boy up. Juho dragged him away, running towards the car. His driver was back, staring at his master in confusion. “Sir-” “No questions, just drive”, Juho spat. He pushed the boy inside the car, getting in too. As soon as the door was closed Juho’s driver took off. “Where-” “Just home”, Juho answered. He turned to the boy, who seemed to be in shock. It didn’t last a second before he bursted out in tears, hiding his face in his hands. “Ya, it’s okay. You’re safe now”, the eldest whispered, taking the boy in his arms and trying to calm him down.

Once arrived at the big mansion, Juho secretly took Youngkyun to his room. “W-Why are you helping me?” Juho turned around. “Because you seem like a nice person” “But you don’t know me” “I’m Baek Juho” Youngkyun frowned. “I-I’m Kim Youngkyun” “Now, I know you”, Juho grinned. “But that’s- You know what I meant” 

“Listen, Youngkyun. I can give you free education, a well-paid job and a roof over your head”, the eldest sighed, sitting on his bed. “I’m listening”, Youngkyun gave in. “Live here, with my family. Be my butler, you’ll be paid for it. And since you work for us we give you private education, just like every other butler living here got” The youngest shook his head. “I’m not going to follow you like some obedient dog, I’m not going to be your little slave” “You won’t be my slave, I promise. What about, you’ll try it for a week? And then if you really don’t want to be here, I’ll bring you back” 

“Back to?” “Your father?”, Juho answered. He knew Youngkyun would give in. He saw the look in his eyes when his father yelled at him, it wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. “Guess I can try” And so Youngkyun became Juho’s butler. 

“Why do you look so dressed up?”, Youngkyun whispered to Chanhee. The youngest pouted. “Youngbin wanted me too” “Youngbin?” The two glanced at Youngbin, who happened to be staring at Chanhee. The boy blushed, looking away shyly. Youngbin smirked, not going unnoticed by Youngkyun. The eldest continued to eat, his eyes moving back to his plate. “Is there something going on between you two?”, Youngkyun whispered. Chanhee nearly choked on air. “What? No?” “Calm down, I’m just messing with you”, the other chuckled. “Youngkyun-ah”, Juho called. The two stopped talking, Youngkyun going towards Juho. “I forgot my bag in the car, can you go get it?” The butler nodded, glancing one more time at Chanhee before leaving the room. 

Chanhee awkwardly stood at the side, watching Youngbin put the last piece of his food in his mouth. The youngest was hungry. He searched for his mother, finding her at the other side of the room next to his dad. Then he thought about his little brother, who he envied. Since he was still a minor he didn’t need to work yet. So he’d probably be in the kitchen eating. Youngbin noticed Chanhee’s longing expression. The two met eyes, Youngbin signing the boy he should come. “Yes, sir?”, the boy asked, standing next to Youngbin. “Are you hungry?”, Youngbin whispered. Juho watched, noticing Youngbin’s hand on the small boy. “Ah, I’m okay, sir” 

“Go to the kitchen and eat something” Chanhee refused. “I’m fine, sir” “It’s my order, you need to follow my orders” If Chanhee could pull Youngbin’s hair, he would. But being the good and kind butler he is, he followed his master’s orders, walking towards the kitchen. He found his brother devouring a piece of chicken, the boy nearly choked, startled by his brother’s appearance. “W-Why are you here?” Chanhee sat down in front of him, taking a piece of chicken. “Youngbin ordered me to eat”, the eldest sighed. “But aren’t you supposed to eat after they are finished?” 

“I know, but he ordered me and I can’t say no” His brother chuckled. “Youngbin is acting strange these days” Chanhee shrugged. “Mom told me he bought you clothes” “For my birthday-” “How does he know your birthday? We never celebrate it” The eldest frowned. His brother had a point. “I don’t know, and I don’t care. If he wants to spend his money on me, then fine” Chanhee’s brother shook his head. “I can see you care” 

“Let’s just...eat”, Chanhee sighed, taking a bite of his chicken.


	4. Chapter Four

Youngkyun ate like he was starved. Chanhee and his brother watched him almost finish a whole cooked chicken in fifteen minutes. The youngest was completely flabbergasted, eventually leaving the kitchen to go to his mom. “So, Youngbin” “What about him?”, Chanhee asked. He took a sip of his soda, rubbing his eyes for a moment because he was feeling tired. “So, there’s really nothing going on between you two?” Chanhee felt his face heat up. He didn’t know why he reacted this way whenever he thought about Youngbin or the other was even mentioned. “No, why?” 

“Just- he buys you clothes, can’t keep his eyes off you during dinner, ordered you to go and eat though you can eat after they are finished” The youngest shrugged. “Whatever floats his boat, as long as I get paid” “Don’t act like you don’t like him babying you” 

“I’m not a baby”, Chanhee pouted. “Dream on, you know you enjoy it” 

“Enjoy what?” Chanhee choked on his soda, coughing and glaring at Youngkyun. Youngbin and Juho entered the kitchen. Youngkyun stood up, bowing to Juho. “Ah, sit back down”, the tallest whispered, laying his hand on Youngkyun’s shoulder and softly pushing him back in his seat. “Nothing”, Chanhee answered Youngbin. The eldest just smiled, his eyes not looking away from the youngest. Chanhee felt uncomfortable, Juho noticed Youngbin watching him. He tried to ignore Youngbin and took his and Youngkyun’s plate, clearing the table. 

“Let’s go out tonight”, Juho proposed. Youngbin’s smile widened. “To that new club?”

Chanhee didn’t know how he ended up in this club. Sweating bodies were bumping into him, the drink is his hand almost gone by spilling it. “Ya, smile”, Youngbin chuckled. He was tipsy already, dancing around with random women and men. Chanhee felt this burning sensation in his body. It was like he was jealous, but why would he be jealous? Youngbin could do whatever he wanted. But he should give attention to the little boy. Youngkyun stood next to him, awkwardly dancing. “Why are we here?”, the little one yelled. Youngbin moved to another girl, Chanhee rolling his eyes and turning to his friend. “I want to go home”

After about an hour, Juho decided it was time to go home. Chanhee dragged Youngbin out the club, following Juho and Youngkyun who were still sober. He glanced at his master. Did he have a drinking problem? Juho’s driver brought the two home, Chanhee bidding Juho and Youngkyun a good night as Youngbin was petting a small statue at the gate. “Take care of Youngbin, please”, Juho said. Chanhee nodded, “Ofcourse, Sir” 

The car drove off, leaving Chanhee with his drunk master. He turned to Youngbin, the other hugging a bush. “Sir-” “I love you!” Chanhee’s heart started beating faster. Sweat breaking out. “Sorry?” Youngbin let go of the bush, kicking it. “I love you, why don’t you say anything?” Chanhee glanced at the bush. “Sir, it is a bush. It doesn’t speak”, he tried to say as serious as possible, but he bursted out in laughter. Youngbin pouted, turning to his small butler. 

“Bush?” Chanhee grabbed his belly, tears rolling down his face. “Ya, stop laughing”, the eldest pointed. “I’m s-s-orry-”, the youngest kept laughing. Youngbin straightened his back, running to the small boy. “I said I was sorry”, Chanhee laughed running away. The two ran around the big mansion, running through the gardens. Chanhee hid behind a tree, looking at Youngbin searching for him. His heart was beating fast, both from running and excitement. 

Youngbin stopped, panting, trying to catch his breath. He was still a bit tipsy, but the fresh air had helped him sober up. He looked around, trying to get a glimpse of Chanhee. The youngest chuckled, running to him and jumping on his back. “Aah!” Youngbin laughed. He tackled the youngest to the ground, stumbling and falling on top of him. “Got you”, he grinned, looking down at the boy underneath him. 

Chanhee looked up, eyes meeting Youngbin’s. His heart was still beating fast, he blamed it on the running. The eldest was speechless. The way Chanhee looked so innocent and pretty laying there. The moonlight making his face glow, sparkles in his big eyes. So he leaned in. 

Next morning (or noon) Youngbin woke up with the biggest headache. He rubbed his eyes, groaning. He waited for the little knock on his door, but it never came. He frowned, taking his bathrobe and going downstairs. He found Chanhee helping his mother in the kitchen, Youngbin’s mother reading the newspaper. She looked up, her smile disappearing. “Ya, did you go out last night? Ms. Baek called me because Juho came back so late”

Youngbin smiled innocently, sitting in front of her. “Just for an hour”, he lied. Chanhee scoffed. The eldest and his mother looked up, the youngest quickly moving out of the kitchen. Youngbin quickly followed him. “Ya, Chan-” “Stop” Chanhee stopped abruptly, turning around and making the eldest bump into him. “What?”, he asked surprised. “Stop babying me, stop buying me stuff and don’t dare to kiss me” The boy sounded angry, but moreover he was scared. He couldn’t fall for Youngbin. 

“Why would I kiss you?”, the eldest chuckled, tilting his head to the side. Did he forgot what had happened last night? Or was he really that clueless? Stupid? Ignorant? Chanhee frowned. Youngbin did forget. The boy tried to stay as polite as possible, but with his master being the dumbest fuck ever, it was nearly impossible. “Just- nevermind. I’m going to clean your bedroom” Chanhee skipped up the stairs, feeling uncomfortable around Youngbin. 

The rest of the afternoon Chanhee spend cleaning Youngbin’s room, vacuuming and dusting off things. He expected the elder to interrupt him after their little conversation earlier that day, but Youngbin was nowhere to be seen. Even when the little boy was finished and went back downstairs, he didn’t see Youngbin anywhere. Was he too hard on him? Or did he remember what happened and was so disgusted?

To be honest Chanhee couldn’t stop thinking about last night. He still saw the images as if they were happening right in front of his eyes again. The moment Youngbin smiled at him and leaned in-

“Sir, you weigh too much” Chanhee dodged the kiss, pushing his master off and rolling away. Youngbin face-planted the grass, quickly crawling back up. Both made their way back to the mansion, an awkward silence surrounding the two. The butler accompanied Youngbin to his room, bid him good night and almost ranto his own room. He screamed into his cushion. What he did was good right? Who knew what would happen if they had kissed. 

The boy shook his head, entering the kitchen. His mother and another maid were busy making dinner for the Kim family.


End file.
